Let Me Love You
by Delia Medina
Summary: "It had been exactly a week since the failed 57th Expedition. Soldiers have finally began getting through the grief and started acting like their bright and normal selves. Though as more time went on, the more broken Levi Ackerman became." (Eren/Levi)


**Finally I was able to get the motivation to make a oneshot! :D**

**Attack on Titan is a great anime with a great and memorable cast of characters.**

**And of course my OTP in the show is none other than Levi/Eren (Only before Marco/Jean...)**

**I love them both so much, and I truly feel like they complete each other perfectly. So I wanted show my love for this great pairing with this. Thank you so much for your support. Your reviews, favorites and follows are always appreciated.**

**So please continue to show your support, and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Attack on Titan. I wish I did though!**

**I just own the fanfic.**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly a week since the failed 57th Expedition.<p>

Soldiers have finally began getting through the grief and started acting like their bright and normal selves. Though as more time went on, the more broken Levi Ackerman became. He didn't talk as much. He mostly spent his days in his office finishing paperwork with a single candle illuminating in the dark office and focusing on his tired features. He would sob alone whenever he thought he heard Petra knock on his office door, only to rush to the door to find an empty hallway. He barely slept anymore. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the lifeless corpses of his comrades claw at his brain. Though whenever the Corporal did emerge outside, he would be more vicious to anyone that crossed his path than he ever had before.

This obviously worried a few like Hanji and Erwin.

But it also worried Eren.

Eren himself wasn't taking this well, but with his friends support, he was able to start finally functioning normally again. After a few nights of excessive sobbing and nightmares, his friends stepped in and began helping him through this mourning process. Which he would be eternally grateful for.

Though of course he would never forget what he had done to Levi's squad and this wound in his chest was still fresh and apparent. It would haunt him for the rest of his life. But, their deaths also made him want to fight with more passion and strength than he can give.

Eren also sometimes caught sight of the Corporal as he walked past him in the halls. The first time they met paths, Eren's heart almost snapped when he saw how broken the Corporal looked. His eyes were so empty. They weren't the sharp, bright eyes that once showed his faith to humanity. It was a tomb holding in his pain.

And this is why Eren was outside the door of the Corporal's office. He was nervous. His knuckles were resting on the door, debating whether he should knock or not.

He decided to confront the shorter man when he met with Erwin. Eren had bumped into him in the hall, leading the brunette to spill a chain of apologies. Erwin smiled warmly and asked Eren to come talk with him in his office.

Of course the titan shifter couldn't decline and so compiled to join him.

Once there, Erwin was leaning forward in his chair.

"You noticed the Corporal Levi's behavior, correct?" Erwin asked, softly. Eren intertwined his own fingers together. "Yes, sir." He replied, focusing on the stains on his pants rather than his commanding officer. Erwin then folded his hands and continued.

"He's rotting away, Eren. And I'm afraid he'll go down a path that he can't get out of. I think your the best possible person to talk to him. If you could talk to him, it would be more than appreciated. Though, I'm not forcing you. The choice is yours." Eren shifted in his seat. Of all people he would expect himself to rank the lowest of people Levi can talk to. So he wasn't sure at first why it had to be him.

But deep down inside, he felt- wait no, he _knew_, he owed it to the man. He needed to make this right, it was his fault Levi was rotting. He needed to fix what he had broken. "I'll talk to him tonight, sir." Eren said, after a brief moment of silence.

Erwin gave him such a warm smile. "Thank you, Eren."

* * *

><p>He gulped, realizing he had been standing in the hallway for a good fifteen minutes with his knuckles trembling against the base of the door. He swallowed and then finally knocked three solid times on the door.<p>

He waited patiently for answer. Seconds of silence ticked by. Eren was close to knocking again until he finally heard Levi's stern voice. "State your name and business."

Eren smiled and sighed with relief. "Eren Jaeger, sir. I need to speak with you." The brunette replied, trying to sound deep and serious.

After another few seconds of silence, he heard his superior speak again.

"Make it quick, Jaeger."

Eren then opened then door seeing how dark and melancholy the room looked and felt. It made a spike of pain hit his chest to think that the Corporal had been staying in this room alone, thinking and doing God knows what.

The Corporal had a steaming cup of tea on one side of him and a stack of papers on the other. Bags were apparent under the superiors empty and broken eyes. Eren then made his way to the chair facing the mans desk and swiftly sat in it. The Corporal sneered.

"What do you want, Jaeger? I'm very busy." He said, taking a sip of his tea. Eren fiddled with his fingers under the desk. God, he didn't even know what to say. He had nothing planned to say to his superior. Guess he's gonna have to wing it.

"I'm worried about you, sir." Eren managed to start. Levi rose an eyebrow, with his glare setting in a bit deeper, but the titan shifter continued. He started trembling. His heart was beating so fast as guilt began to claw at his chest and make its way up his throat.

"Y-You don't know how sorry I am! It was my fault that your squad is dead. I-If I just went with my instincts, then-"

"It's not your fault." Levi snapped, abruptly. "Don't ever think that it was your fault."

Eren's eyes widened. "But sir-"

"You believed in them. You believed in them till the very end. That's more then any one of them could have asked for." Levi said, looking into those turquoise eyes that were filled to the brim with tears set right before him. Eren tried wiping his tears, but the more he picked at his eyes, the more the tears would fall.

Levi chuckled a bit more dryly then he would have liked. "How ironic. This brat, of all people comes to me first." He breathed out, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry." Eren shakily exhaled, still trying to collect himself.

"Oi, brat. Stop saying sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." The raven haired man mumbled as he heard a few hiccups escape the titan shifter. Levi could almost laugh, scream and cry all at the same time at this sick irony. Of all people it had to be him. The person that made his chest ache every time he saw him. The one that saw right through him.

Oh, how cruel. Levi sighed. "Is that all, Jaeger?" He said, now standing up. Eren looked up at him. For the first time, he had the desire to scoop up the shorter man, and comfort him.

He could read him like a book. And Levi needed love. He needed someone's presence.

He needed Eren.

And as stared up at the man, he realized he needed Levi too.

Eren then stood in front of the man with now blazing eyes. Levi kind of sneered at the mockery of their height difference. "Brat, what do you-"

But then in a swift movement, two arms enveloped the superior tightly. As if Eren thought the other would disappear if he let the man go. Levi's eyes widened as he felt the brunette take shelter in the crook of the Corporal's neck. Eren heaved out a shaky sigh, making goosebumps spread across the shorter males skin.

"I... I just can't let you go. Not when I know your hurting." Levi desperately wanted to punch him. Kick him. Shove him away like he did with everyone else. But... His body wouldn't let him. He just stood there, but slowly began to ease into it. He then looked up at the other, who had tears falling down his jaw. Levi then brushed his soft fingers over the falling tears, letting it fade with in his touch, causing the other to flinch at the sudden movement.

"I need you to let me in, Levi. I need you to trust me. I need you to let me love you." Eren whispered, into the mans neck. Levi swallowed. No. Dear God, no. If you let him in he'll leave you like the others. Don't start acting stupid, Levi.

After a moment of silence, Levi then sighed. "I don't know if I can, brat. If I let you in... You'll just die like everyone else." He mumbled, inhaling sharply to try and swallow the lump in his throat. Eren's turquoise eyes focused on the man. He ran a hand down the other males hair and slid down to his back.

"But, why would you stay alone just because you fear death? Death is inevitable. But it's the time before death that makes relationships really worth it, sir." Eren replied, resting his chin on the top of the other's head. Levi sighed heavily. "You really are an idiot." The man mumbled, as he began to bring his shaking hands around the others torso. Eren smiled widely with his cheek rested on the top of the ravens head. They stood like this for a little longer. Listening to the others breath and tracing the beat of the others heartbeat.

Then Eren pulled back, placing one hand on each of Levi's shoulder, steadying him. Levi looked him, with a cocked eyebrow. Then Eren leaned down, and gently pressed his lips on Levi's.

Levi's eyes shot open. He never kissed a soul before. He never loved a soul before. But now that he knew what this foreign feeling was, he never wanted it to cease. He let his eyes close as he began to lean in and in inexperiencely, try to kiss Eren. Levi then sighed, as his tongue got tangled within Eren's. Eren's hands were all over the place. Running down the superiors hair, tracing his neck, and rubbing down his back. But alas as the kiss began to get more heated, the more the necessity of oxygen became more needed.

After Levi couldn't hold his breath anymore, he hesitated as he pulled from the other with a gasp of air. Eren then felt the bridge of saliva between the two heated tongues disappear. He looked at Levi's bright red face as he was still catching his breath in a daze. Eren smiled, as he brought his lips to the others forehead once the gasping ended and his breath was returned.

"Thank you, sir." Eren said, wrapping his arms around the other and resting his forehead on the others shoulder. Levi rolled his eyes. "Levi. Call me, Levi when it's just us, brat." He mumbled as he returned the embrace, hugging the other. Eren then hummed in content as he snuggled in deeper with the man. Levi wasn't sure what was to come. And he sure as hell scared. Not that he'd say it out loud, though. Too embarrassing. But as long as the love between them was mutual, and as long as he and his new found lover were fighting strong, then he was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHH! SO CUTE! I'm dead! *dies*<strong>

**I love these two, so much! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much I did! Hopefully more oneshots come rolling in and inspiration hits me soon.**

**Please review, favorite and follow. I love you guys, and see ya till next time!**


End file.
